Mystery Man
by BattyAki
Summary: First really long story I have ever made..
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was running late to my waitress job but I couldn't help it, my younger brother moved in with me after our mother went a-wall and I had to drop him off at my best friends house. I was lucky that he even liked her because if he didn't he'd just end up running away again and that couldn't happen. It took me days just to find him, and when I did find him he was clean and well taken care of which is slightly strange. He did have a small gold token with him but I looked over it making sure that he was okay and that we arrived safely home. When I arrived at work late I didn't get yelled at or anything they just put me straight to work. I loved the little dinner it was homey and filled with warm welcoming colors. Reds, oranges, and of course pinks if you looked closely enough. I walked over to my section smiling at everyone I passed even though it was difficult to do this I did any ways. When I finally reached my section their was nobody sitting in it so I checked everything to make sure that it was in order. Of course everything was like usual I smiled and nodded while turning around looking for someone that wasn't busy to talk to. But like always we were busy and very rarely is the place not filled to capacity this night would be considered slow even though there are a lot of people around. My smile slipped a I sat down in a booth with my legs hanging out in the road way of the slow traffic of feet.

"Can we sit here or not?" It was a male voice slightly tenor and when I looked up I met purple eyes.

"Of Course, May I get you any drinks?" My voice didn't tremble but I looked him square in the eye and I already hated the guy I even smiled at him to look professional. He began to glare at me while I stood up I crossed my arms in the process with my smile in place.

"Well what would it be?" I tilted my head in the process waiting for his answer.

"Sake." It was a second male voice I looked over and was met with a pair of black sunglasses his voice was slightly deeper and which mad me twitch in areas I shouldn't have. I nodded and walked to the back retrieving one sake bottle and two sake cups, they were our finest like always high grade for a low price is our policy. The picture of the guy in the sunglasses still was etched into my mind more like burned. His deeply tanned skin and odd tattoo caught my attention of course I have tattoos to but I could really just imagine….. No I can't do that that would be bad its against the code and I just can't do that even if I left my clan because of all those damned codes they were still there like words in a book.

When I returned to the table they both looked at me as I sat down the bottles and now that my section was busy I couldn't chat with the guy that had his face burned into my mind. I could only ask, anything else? And they both shook there heads. I was put to work running back and forth with plates piles high and bottles of everything that I could possibly think of, but during all that time I felt as if I was being watched. I brushed it off by the time I clocked out and started to head towards my best friends house. It was a nice quit walk while I walked alone a lot of the guys at work offered me to be walked home but I denied thankful that some people cared. I sighed closing my as and tilting my head back the night sky's air was wonderful for my lungs. I started to round the corner when I bumped into someone but I couldn't see who it was, I started to apologize but a cloth was shoved to my face and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I was sore and in pain I felt like I had been out for days. I felt like I couldn't really move an inch but I made the effort to roll onto my side to get a glance at the clock and it said 10:50 am my brother would be at school at this given time but I looked at the calendar anyways, it was crossed off till Friday I just stared at the calendar trying to remember what happened. But all I could remember was that I had ran into someone then blacked out. I pushed myself to sit up but I found it awful strange that I was suddenly here in my bed naked, I don't even remember coming home maybe it was a dream?

"Korin are you home?" I asked quietly but I got a reply.

"Yeah…" along with a bunch of video game noises. I wasn't surprised with that I looked lazily before standing, it was that I had this Ionized taste in my mouth but I brushed it off as I dressed myself with the nearest clothes.

"So strange.." I mumbled to myself before walking slowly out into the living room area which was small due to the fact I only work to jobs and was now raising my younger brother. Speaking of Korin when I walked out in the living room he had a friend with him I believe his name was Kyo but I couldn't remember any names to save my life but I smiled.

"Hello, Kyo-Kyo-Kun." Of course it was with a smile and I was lucky enough to get the name right this time which never happens but this boy was over a lot…. Maybe Korin's gay?

"Yo Chi." He smiled back pausing the video game, "Mom said it was alright for me to come over Korin said you gave the okay so we flew with it."

"Of course you didn't fly far did you?" I asked and was joking but he looked dead serious with a gleam in his eye, "I wish."

Brushing that slightly odd answer I grabbed my coat and started out the door my brother knew what to do because we have done this before this is how he has a lot of friends. I leave and they come over as long as the little living area was clean. It was slightly chilly out side but I shrugged it off and headed towards work.

One month and two weeks later:

Getting sick in the morning was so not my cup of tea but it hits me in waves and I don't understand why it keeps happening I take stomach meds and they still don't help. This can't be good I was thinking to myself as I bent over the toilet again. Korin had already left for school and I had to get ready for work the best I can. I was able to hold the throw up down for a good 20 minutes enough for me to get outside and get fresh air. It made me feel better as I started to walk to work I sighed trying to remember if I had my period last week or not that week went so fast that I couldn't remember anything. This of course buged me but I couldn't help to think that that night wasn't just a dream. I walked into the dinner and was hit with the noise of people talking and laughing loudly. I sighed as I tried to smile and it wasn't working I just walked over to my section a couple had sat down unattended and of course I dashed over trying to smile.

"May I get you anything?" They both smiled at me they where the cutest young couple that I had ever seen n a long time.

"Coffee for me and Water for the miss." He threw his best drop dead smile at the girl and she blushed.

"Flavored?"

"Yes please, do you have strawberries?" She asked it in the cutest way and I nodded feeling a little dizzy as I walked to the back to get them their drinks, as I walked back the dizziness had gotten worse but I brushed it off I need to work for that pay check. When I reached their table they already had food so I placed their drinks in front of them. When the room started to spin I felt myself wobble but I turned trying to walk in a straight line. I bumped into a fellow employee and they asked if I was okay I didn't want to speak because I thought I was going to throw up again and then over her shoulder I caught a glimpse of the man that had his face burned into my memory. I felt myself walk forward but the next thing I knew I seen feet of costumers on the floor. Had I fallen? What is going on with me? I couldn't hear anyone and I couldn't' move. I just shut my eyes and hoped that some how there would be a chance that I would Make it threw this.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to there was a doctor and two nurses standing over me I just threw them the laziest smile I could before he patted my stomach and I looked at him weird."I'm going to ask you some questions try to answer them the best you can okay?" The doctor smiled at me she had dark brown hair and these striking light pink eyes. I just gave her a polite small smile before she proceeded."Your name?""Chi." She nodded jotting down notes as she went threw the questions one by one."Age?""19" She stopped and looked at me very seriously before asking the next question."Date of last period?" She looked very concerned as she waited for my response."I don't remember…" I started to get worried, what could be so wrong that had to deal with my period?"Okay Chi one more question." She paused a little nervous before continuing, "Sexual Partners?""None." I felt my eyebrows draw together before she gently took my hand into hers and looked at me very seriously again. "Chi, I have some news that you might not like to hear but we need to inform you that you are pregnant." My heart dropped to my feet and fear crawled over my skin, a baby? In me? Pregnant? When did this happen? Aren't you supposed to know these things? I didn't have sex… How is this possible? The doctor kept going on and on about stuff while I tried to thinking back. Could have been that night that I got knocked out? The Doctor then squeezed my hand and left the room. My eyes darted across the room if they figure out my real name then I am screwed.. They'd inform the clan and that would mean death; my eyes caught site of my clothes and I quickly ran to them ripping IV's out of my arm. It was a good thing that noisy beep thing wasn't hooked up to me or else it would give the flat line of death. I checked the window to make sure I wasn't to high up and it was a prefect height to were I wouldn't kill myself if I jumped I smirked and then noticed that I could catch a tree branch on the way down it was a risk I was willing to take. I turned and stuffed pillows underneath the blanket just in time to hear the voices in the hallway. I ducked underneath the bed as the Doctor came back in."Kamee? Are you sleeping?" She said it above a whisper and I glared slightly, was she for real? She continued "Chi, we know your real name is Kamee and we informed your mother." She walked towards the bed and stopped at the side I placed my hands in position. She hasn't seen the IV's laying on the floor if she knows she's good.. I heard the sheets move and before she could say anything I flipped the bed hard on top of her and the jolted for the window. And then I stopped to see that face sitting in the tree with his arms out, what in hell was he doing here?! I heard the male nurses trying to open the door which wasn't moving and then I felt a heavy weight around my legs. The commotion outside continued and the Doctor was screaming that she had me. The man moved his arms as if to say jump, do I trust him? No. Was I going to jump anyways? I'd be damned if I didn't…I undid my pants and jumped out the window and landed unsafely into the man's arms. He flung me over his shoulder and began to run. It was the fastest sprint I have ever seen but I couldn't breathe at all only slow quick breathe, I didn't know where he was taking me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

When he stopped running and finely sat me down I got woozy as he started to talk.

"Your that waitress from the dinner aren't you?" His voice made my stomach to flip flops but I just nodded trying not to up chuck. I swallowed big before I asked anything didn't want to throw up for the 50th time today..

"who are you?" I said it in a small voice and he just stared nodding remembering my voice.

"That isn't important what is important is why your sick." I just stared at him, sick? The word "sick" doesn't even cover anything! I heard the annoying voice of that old man in the background and I glared at him well I tried to at least. It was kinda dark and I couldn't see.

"Joshin would be glad for a Bitch sacrifice for once I say lets kill her." The one I could see turned in the same direction and narrowed his eyes.

"She has a job, she isn't a waste of money just a waste of time.. You're the one that got us into this mess." He crossed his arms before looking back at me and I was going to throw up sooner or later I just couldn't move because of it if I moved now I would most likely up chuck.

"No if the bitch doesn't show up for work she will be a burden on your fucked up money." The old man came closer and reached for my collar and I jerked trying to not let him touch me but I moved the wrong way and threw up on his hand and feet. The other man ended up laughing hard as the old man went into a raving rant of cuss words. I just stared.

"The old man has a point you know, I can't go to my job anymore and they most likely have my youngest brother already. Which is bad because of what they will do to him, I have to move change my name and go into hiding again and hope I don't have to fight anyone again."

They both stopped for a second and the old man caught on,

"I'M NOT FUCKING OLD MAN! I'M FUCKING 21!" the other one grabbed his shoulder and jerked him onto his ass which made me laugh because of the expression on the old man's face. Then he glared at me before demanding that I explain what was going on. I didn't mind it was just odd wouldn't they have killed me by now?

"You see, the clan that I used to belong to I ran away from before they could rip out my womb. It was tradition but hardly anyone survived the processes. Since my mother went into hiding like I did she had four children two in which went back to the clan and took me along with them this drove my mother mad. I couldn't stay there because I have witnessed what they do to people and its horrific I watch my eldest siblings die on that table and I refuse to die the same way. They had a greater survival rate than I did simply because of age. When I ran I was 13 I changed my name to Chi and got new medical records from the black market. I was already I was close to the Sanin leave so it was easy for me to do even though I am not the best ninja I studied in other subjects making me into one of those multi nin things. I took care of my brother and held many jobs, but when I was taken to the hospital and they found out that I was with child they must have found the mark of they clan on me and informed them. My brother has no chance in surviving so he is dead. And now I must move and hide again to prevent having the same fate."

"Fuck this that bastard child isn't mine." I just stared at him and the other one hit him on the back of his head making him eat dirt.

"It could be you just can't say 'Fuck this' You got us all into this mess, if you weren't lets have fun and if I won that game of rock paper scissors we wouldn't be here."

I just stared and then everything connected, they went after the first person they seen and importunely that was me had there fun and then some how they found out that I was with child and came and found me. All this for fun and over a game of rock paper scissors? You have to be kidding me.


	5. Chapter 5

I could help but to feel my rage boil over as they started screaming and before I could stop my self I was screaming above there voices. "I'm pregnant because of a stupid damned game of Rock paper Scissors?! You gotta be fucking kidding me! You stupid ass people have no fucking respect for other god damn people do you?! I am fucking out of here see you in your graves stupid cunts. I hope you like fucking child support! This fucking blow I'm out of here…" they just stood there with their mouths gapping at me and with that I got up and walked away finding a secure hotel where I changed my name once again and this time I choose the name Throne. I knew those men would find me sooner or later and I was wanting later when I get this thing out of me. I wasn't going to kill it that was just wrong what I was going to do was have the child and care for it because it was a part of me. My plans where set in motion and I could finally restart my life again.

16 weeks:

I came across one of my old mentors and lucky for me she know how to securely set everything in motion. I watched as Tsunade put the gel over the small swell in my stomach to begin the ultrasound. She thought it was wise since she didn't know where I stood with my pregnancy. And of course I agreed as I watched the screen and listened to her hum a little tune her pink haired assistant just watched as I blinked at the screen trying to see anything. But I couldn't make anything out.

"The baby looks healthy which is a good sign. Are you fallowing that eating plan that I set up for you? How about work didn't you notify them about your leave at the 32nd week mark?"

"Yes, mom." I smiled as she narrowed her eyes at me and then graced me with a kind smile. She nodded and motioned her assistant over to take a look at the screen they started to talk about the heart beat and what she should look for on the screen. I just smiled more looking out the window hoping to never see those two men again.

20 weeks:

Working at the market was nice I get to walk around and talk to people which I hardly every get to do and with that I get to relax and not stress out. Tsunade said that I needed a work area that wasn't stressful where I could relax and take it easy. The baby started to move kicking a little. I just rub my tummy and tell it how good and special it is even though it was conceived in the must un likeable way. Rock Paper Scissors… I can see it now,

'Mommy where's daddy?'

'Good question mommy doesn't know you see you were made over a game of rock paper scissors so we don't know.' Child starts to cry.

Sighing I felt my eyes draw together I am so not going to be a good mommie… I soft cough caught my attention. I looked in that direction to see the emerald eyes of Sakura Tsunade's assistant. She smiled as she held out a paper bagged lunch, "I thought you might be hungry! It is your break right?"

I nodded, "Yes thank you very much Sakura-chan." I smiled as I fallowed her to a quite sitting area out side the chairs where white wicker and the table was glass with a friendly red and white plaid table cloth. She slid the bag over to me and I opened it pulling out a whole wheat bread sandwhich with peanut butter and strawberry jam, with a thermos of milk, and a small bowl of strawberries and bananas.

"Thank you Sakura." She just smiled at me giving me happy eyes her and I have became close since Tsunade moved me here after I told her everything. She knew the two men I was talking about and put me under close surveillance. Hidan and Kakuzu was their names and one of the was the father of my child. S-class ninjas with a nasty temper and the willingness to kill anything in their path. They were out laws, why couldn't I be normal for once? I knew that Sakura knew the story she had told me once a few weeks ago. I just smiled and said 'Unfortunate huh?' she nodded and apologized before going back to work.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She broke my train of thought but I did want to talk about something.

"If my child asks me 'Where's daddy?' what should I say?" Sakura went into deep thought as I dug into my sandwich it was good and home-made just like Tsunade wanted. Sakura's so thoughtful, she brings me lunch every Wednesday to chat and catch up.

"I would say that your daddy was an evil man who took advantage of mommy and then ran away."

I nodded, "That sounds good… I'm not sure that I an cut out for this mommie thing." I watched Sakura take a strawberry and pop it into her mouth before she winked.

"You are trust me."

27 weeks:

Walking back home from the Tsunade's office was starting to take a toll on me I couldn't see my feet and my belly was huge enough to use as a table. I sat down wishing that I could reach my swollen ankles, but I rubbed the lower part of my belly for a minute slightly humming with out a worry in the world. I told Tsunade that I didn't want to know how many or what the baby's sex was. I wanted to wait and let it be a surprise I would love the baby regardless. I could tell there was more than one and I was getting excited about it. I tried standing but failed sitting on the edge I tried pushing up with my hands and lost my balance almost falling flat on my as someone caught my shoulders and a familiar deep voice rang in my head.

"God you're huge.."

Before I could look to see who it was they were gone and I was balanced on my feet. I shrugged it off and walked slowly home with a hand on the small of my back. I knew I was being fallowed but I didn't acknowledge it because the boys in the village liked to do that sometimes as practice. I unlocked the front door and shut it behind me giggling a little hearing the boys outside the house. I always hid candy out there and if they found it it was their reward for practicing. Other people didn't like the idea but I thought it was good to reward them with something for being devoted. I climbed the stairs sleepy as hell but I went into the babies room, I wanted to continue painting and at least finish the room that I haven't even started yet. I started painting the first wall thinking about the baby it made me smile but in that minute my ankles began to hurt again so I sat against the wall sleep over came me but I tried to keep my eyes open I couldn't I just fell asleep.

Morning:

When I woke up I was in my bed it was strange I don't remember leaving to go to my room. I knew I didn't finish that wall either. Curious I walked into the room to se if it was finished or not and it was stuffed animal and all I didn't even buy that stuff yet, I walked into the room amazed. And sat down in the rocking chair feeling calm and unlikely loved and I never felt that before. I started to rock and rub my stomach as I looked around the amazing room that showed up out of no where.

32 weeks:

Sakura decided to walk me home from work just to talk since I was taking my leave and to rest for a while I thought that my stomach was never going to stop growing I was bigger than I was a few weeks ago.

"So how's that room coming along?" She asked it with a bright smile before we turned the final corner to my home.

"Its finished." She stopped in her tracks and I kept walking, it wasn't that big a deal that I woke up and that it was finished was it?

"Already? I thought you just started and haven't bought anything."

"I know but it just sort of happened." She caught up to me as I reached the door and unlocked it acting normal even though nothing was. She came in and we sat down like good friends do nothing big nothing un normal. That was until the phone rang…

Sakura leaned over and picked up the phone saying hello like normal, and then she handed the phone to me looking concerned it didn't worry me it was probably a bill collector.

"How do you like that room? I paid for it.." I felt sick to my stomach it was that man Kakuzu how did he find my number?

"It's great I love it, really. Thank you." I felt my self give a smile at Sakura to reassure her, she was standing there with worry on her face. My smile eased her which was a good thing.

Kakuzu fell silent on the other end it seemed like he didn't know what to say. So I had to make it look like a conversation.

"How are you doing? I haven't talked to you since I left the village." The silence dragged out and I nodded and smiled just talking to myself. "That's great and how is he doing?"

He was mumbling to someone else so I continued anyways. "Really? That's fine I'm going to have to go soon anyways."

"….how's the money…"

"My job? I'm on leave right now 32 weeks Tsunade-chan's orders. I'm on bed rest and I am getting my paycheck like normal. I miss working already I love working at that little shop, I might move here permanently!" He went silent again and I threw Sakura a thumbs up and I smile when she went into the kitchen.

"Well I have to go my friend is having trouble with finding things in my kitchen. Love you too bye!"

I hung up and placed a hand on my lower back before walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sakura pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them, she smiled and looked up at me.

"Who was that?"

"Oh he was just an old friend from work. He's very nice no kids though what a shame."

"That's a shame, ready for some Rummy?" I nodded as she dealt the cards I love playing Rummy it was one game that I was almost a pro at.

~~Hours later~~

"Rummy!!" I laughed and threw my hand with my cards facing up on the table, Sakura laid her head down on the table sulking.

"I can't believe this how can I lose 32 times in a row!" I just smiled looking over at the clock it read 11:45 it was way past the time that she said she was going to leave so I stood up patting the back of her head.

"Sakura, you should leave it's 11:45." she peeked out from beneath her hair before nodding looking at the clock.

"It is past 9:30 isn't it?" She stood and headed for the door smiling a big smile, "I will bet you next time!" I couldn't help but to smile back at her, "If you say so."

I walked over to the door slowly with my hand on my lower back it was killing me but I couldn't take anything because of this child in my stomach. I locked the door and started to climb the stairs I was debating on either going to take a bath or just go to bed and take a bath in the morning. I turned towards the bathroom hoping that the hot water in a bath would sooth the aching pains in my back. The bathroom was a simple white with blue accents, it was tiny but the bath was deep which was good because it had handles I have trouble getting up and down with this rather large belly. I reached in to turn on the water and I made it rather warm instead of the normal mild water I usually take a shower or take a bath in. I sat on the edge of the tub thinking about that phone call. Why did he call anyways, he said he finished that room but why? I wasn't going to worry about that now I was in pain and I wanted it to stop, but at the same time I couldn't help but to not feel alone. I knew I was the only one in the house but at the same time I could be wrong. My clan was after me after all and if they tried something then I was a done for I was to big to fight back. Also I was alone who would save me? No one. That's right absolutely no one. Which was okay with me because not only will I die but my child will also. I slowly undressed myself and slid into the water it can up almost to my shoulders I sighed a little, when I felt a bunch of kicking I just rubbed my stomach trying to relax as much as I could. I just hummed trying to not think of anything trying to forget that feeling.

~~1 hour later~~

Climbing out is rather difficult for me because of the size of my stomach, but I finally got out and dried myself off and got into my robe. My back felt a little better but it didn't feel like it should have so I head toward my bedroom watching so I wouldn't run into anything or fall. I finally reached my door and opened it but what I seen in the corner wasn't someone from my clan it was Kakuzu.

"What are you doing here?

He looked at me coldly which I was used to because every time I see him he looks at me coldly. What did he want now what did I do besides be pregnant?

"… you're a lair.." I just stared at him what was he talking about? Lair when did I lie to him?

"When did I lie to you?" he glanced around the room before looking back at me he took a seat on the chair in the corner.

"Not to me to that pink haired girl." I just gaped at him he's disappointed in me for lying and he's a S rank ninja whom is wanted by this country! This is unbelievable, why is he doing this to me? Wait I remember it's because of that stupid game of rock paper scissors!

"Well did you want me to say 'It's Kakuzu the S rank ninja you know one of the people that are outlaws' or 'It's a friend from the dinner?' you owe me an apology anyways. For doing this to me you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." I crossed my arms which was hard to do in the first place but I walked over to the bed to sit down before my ankles gave out. I sighed stretching a little, before the baby started to kick again. I rubbed my stomach and flinched a little. Kakuzu just started at me before disappearing out into the hallway. I just watched him get up and leave the room. I just laid down and closed my eyes, what was going on?

~~36 weeks~~

Today is my due date and I was slowly walking to the hospital because of this stabbing pain in my stomach, my water hasn't broke yet but I have this unbearable pain. Walking helped a little but not to the point were this pain would subside, I just kept breathing in and out slowing as I tried the best I could to walk the rest of the way to the hospital. Minutes seemed like ages when I finally came to the gates. And then the feel of warm wetness sliding down my legs caught my attention, I started to breath heavy as I tried to step towards the doors but was met with this numbing gut tearing pain. I just stood there trying to keep my balance as I stared down at my stomach. Everything started to sway back and fourth, everything doubled and started to blacken around the edges. I held my breath as I finally reached the doors I gripped the handle was the door swung open I collapsed holding onto to the door knob drenched in sweat. I heard footsteps and that was the last thing I remembered.

~~2 days later~~

I heard voices and that's all I could remember that annoying beeping was filling the quit room when I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Thee was a dull pain in my stomach but when I looked down it was perfectly flat I raised the sheet to see if I was dreaming my tummy was flat but what happened to my baby? I glanced around my room before raising my gown. C section? Who in hell singed for it? I looked around really quick and the door opened I was met with Sakura's smiling face.

"Your awake, that's great now you can see your babies." I blinked at her confused, Babies? Not baby but Babies?

"Babies?" She nodded and looked over towards a corner in the room there were two baby things over there.

"would you like to see them?" I nodded watching over there trying to remember things I couldn't why does that happen whenever something I should remember happens? She brought over both of the tiny beds and placed them next to me I just stared in disbelief. Both had hair like Kakuzu, brown turfs of hair stuck out from all directions and there skin was just like mine pale almost see threw I wouldn't know the color of there eyes until they opened them so I can see them. They were tiny and I couldn't help but to feel this unconditional love for them. A boy and a girl amazing what are the odds twins. I looked at Sakura and she just looked like something was killing her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She looked at me with sadness in her eye and this couldn't have been good. What happened while I was knocked out?

"You had a total of three the third just didn't survive.." I fell Silent was she walked out of the room. Three?… Rock paper scissors. That's just strange..

~~Leaving day~~

I carried one in my arms and the other in a carrier on my back my stitches were removed and I am so happy that I am out of there and I can move like a normal person now. When I reached home I expect to see Kakuzu waiting there somewhere in the Apartment but I had a feeling I just wouldn't see him again. Sakura was walking me home and we mainly talked about how cute Inu and Yuki were. We were talking and she was going to let me go to the market to pick things up really quick so I could finally get some exercise in my much needed now useless muscles. When we reached the apartment she took Yuki with her so I could take Inu he tends to get fussy when he isn't with me. It was dark out Sakura had returned from her mission before the rest of the group saying that Kakshi-sempia was bring back a body. The lose of Asuma made a lot of people in the village rather sad including me whenever he came into the market he was so kind hearted. I reached the market in no time with a happy pace and humming it Inu whom was snug against my back I grabbed some veggies and formula. I had all the other baby stuff except this because I was scared that it would spoil. I paid for the stuff and walked out of the market it was a slow day and no one was really paying attention it was dark after all. I started to head home a longer way just so I could stretch my legs. It was warm and damp outside and I couldn't help to inhale deeply I paced some building before something caught my eye and made me stop. I looked over slightly to get a better look, It was Kakashi carrying a limp body that looked familiar, I stared trying to remember whom it could be and then it hit me…. It was Kakuzu.

~~Six years Later~~

Preparing males wasn't something that was my strongest point but as long as I stuck with things that I knew how to cook I was fine Inu was outside playing with some friends. While Yuki was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen playing with her dolls Sakura's friend had made her. He tried teaching her how to make them move but it wasn't working very well. Inu had picked it up really quickly and manipulated the dolls to make them dance for her sister when ever she cried. Inu's so caring and adventurous he'd make a great shin obi if he really wanted too. I felt a tug at the end of my shirt and I looked down to find Yuki lime-ish green eyes looking innocently up at me.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Yuki?" I continued to stir the sauce I was making as I looked down at her with a smile. "Where's Daddy?" My heart stopped as I looked back and saw Kakuzu's lifeless body on Kakashi's shoulder. But I couldn't tell her that….

"Daddy, left us and never returned Yuki." I gave her a sad smile as I patted her head she hugged my leg murmuring sorry before returning to go play with her dolls. It was The truth but not the whole truth and I guess that works better than being a Liar itself. I looked over at Yuki and began humming her long hair hung around her face, her bangs almost in her eyes. I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Inu his messy long boy cut hair hung in his blue eyes as he played a game with some boys from the neighborhood. Everything was okay even though it felt like something was missing.

The END!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura leaned over and picked up the phone saying hello like normal, and then she handed the phone to me looking concerned it didn't worry me it was probably a bill collector."How do you like that room? I paid for it.." I felt sick to my stomach it was that man Kakuzu how did he find my number?"It's great I love it, really. Thank you." I felt my self give a smile at Sakura to reassure her, she was standing there with worry on her face. My smile eased her which was a good fell silent on the other end it seemed like he didn't know what to say. So I had to make it look like a conversation."How are you doing? I haven't talked to you since I left the village." The silence dragged out and I nodded and smiled just talking to myself. "That's great and how is he doing?"He was mumbling to someone else so I continued anyways. "Really? That's fine I'm going to have to go soon anyways." "….how's the money…""My job? I'm on leave right now 32 weeks Tsunade-chan's orders. I'm on bed rest and I am getting my paycheck like normal. I miss working already I love working at that little shop, I might move here permanently!" He went silent again and I threw Sakura a thumbs up and I smile when she went into the kitchen."Well I have to go my friend is having trouble with finding things in my kitchen. Love you too bye!"I hung up and placed a hand on my lower back before walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sakura pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them, she smiled and looked up at me."Who was that?""Oh he was just an old friend from work. He's very nice no kids though what a shame.""That's a shame, ready for some Rummy?" I nodded as she dealt the cards I love playing Rummy it was one game that I was almost a pro at.~~Hours later~~"Rummy!!" I laughed and threw my hand with my cards facing up on the table, Sakura laid her head down on the table sulking."I can't believe this how can I lose 32 times in a row!" I just smiled looking over at the clock it read 11:45 it was way past the time that she said she was going to leave so I stood up patting the back of her head."Sakura, you should leave it's 11:45." she peeked out from beneath her hair before nodding looking at the clock."It is past 9:30 isn't it?" She stood and headed for the door smiling a big smile, "I will bet you next time!" I couldn't help but to smile back at her, "If you say so."I walked over to the door slowly with my hand on my lower back it was killing me but I couldn't take anything because of this child in my stomach. I locked the door and started to climb the stairs I was debating on either going to take a bath or just go to bed and take a bath in the morning. I turned towards the bathroom hoping that the hot water in a bath would sooth the aching pains in my back. The bathroom was a simple white with blue accents, it was tiny but the bath was deep which was good because it had handles I have trouble getting up and down with this rather large belly. I reached in to turn on the water and I made it rather warm instead of the normal mild water I usually take a shower or take a bath in. I sat on the edge of the tub thinking about that phone call. Why did he call anyways, he said he finished that room but why? I wasn't going to worry about that now I was in pain and I wanted it to stop, but at the same time I couldn't help but to not feel alone. I knew I was the only one in the house but at the same time I could be wrong. My clan was after me after all and if they tried something then I was a done for I was to big to fight back. Also I was alone who would save me? No one. That's right absolutely no one. Which was okay with me because not only will I die but my child will also. I slowly undressed myself and slid into the water it can up almost to my shoulders I sighed a little, when I felt a bunch of kicking I just rubbed my stomach trying to relax as much as I could. I just hummed trying to not think of anything trying to forget that feeling.~~1 hour later~~Climbing out is rather difficult for me because of the size of my stomach, but I finally got out and dried myself off and got into my robe. My back felt a little better but it didn't feel like it should have so I head toward my bedroom watching so I wouldn't run into anything or fall. I finally reached my door and opened it but what I seen in the corner wasn't someone from my clan it was Kakuzu."What are you doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

**He looked at me coldly which I was used to because every time I see him he looks at me coldly. What did he want now what did I do besides be pregnant?"… you're a lair.." I just stared at him what was he talking about? Lair when did I lie to him?"When did I lie to you?" he glanced around the room before looking back at me he took a seat on the chair in the corner."Not to me to that pink haired girl." I just gaped at him he's disappointed in me for lying and he's a S rank ninja whom is wanted by this country! This is unbelievable, why is he doing this to me? Wait I remember it's because of that stupid game of rock paper scissors!"Well did you want me to say 'It's Kakuzu the S rank ninja you know one of the people that are outlaws' or 'It's a friend from the dinner?' you owe me an apology anyways. For doing this to me you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." I crossed my arms which was hard to do in the first place but I walked over to the bed to sit down before my ankles gave out. I sighed stretching a little, before the baby started to kick again. I rubbed my stomach and flinched a little. Kakuzu just started at me before disappearing out into the hallway. I just watched him get up and leave the room. I just laid down and closed my eyes, what was going on?~~36 weeks~~Today is my due date and I was slowly walking to the hospital because of this stabbing pain in my stomach, my water hasn't broke yet but I have this unbearable pain. Walking helped a little but not to the point were this pain would subside, I just kept breathing in and out slowing as I tried the best I could to walk the rest of the way to the hospital. Minutes seemed like ages when I finally came to the gates. And then the feel of warm wetness sliding down my legs caught my attention, I started to breath heavy as I tried to step towards the doors but was met with this numbing gut tearing pain. I just stood there trying to keep my balance as I stared down at my stomach. Everything started to sway back and fourth, everything doubled and started to blacken around the edges. I held my breath as I finally reached the doors I gripped the handle was the door swung open I collapsed holding onto to the door knob drenched in sweat. I heard footsteps and that was the last thing I remembered. ~~2 days later~~I heard voices and that's all I could remember that annoying beeping was filling the quit room when I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Thee was a dull pain in my stomach but when I looked down it was perfectly flat I raised the sheet to see if I was dreaming my tummy was flat but what happened to my baby? I glanced around my room before raising my gown. C section? Who in hell singed for it? I looked around really quick and the door opened I was met with Sakura's smiling face."Your awake, that's great now you can see your babies." I blinked at her confused, Babies? Not baby but Babies?"Babies?" She nodded and looked over towards a corner in the room there were two baby things over there."would you like to see them?" I nodded watching over there trying to remember things I couldn't why does that happen whenever something I should remember happens? She brought over both of the tiny beds and placed them next to me I just stared in disbelief. Both had hair like Kakuzu, brown turfs of hair stuck out from all directions and there skin was just like mine pale almost see threw I wouldn't know the color of there eyes until they opened them so I can see them. They were tiny and I couldn't help but to feel this unconditional love for them. A boy and a girl amazing what are the odds twins. I looked at Sakura and she just looked like something was killing her."What's wrong Sakura?" She looked at me with sadness in her eye and this couldn't have been good. What happened while I was knocked out?"You had a total of three the third just didn't survive.." I fell Silent was she walked out of the room. Three?… Rock paper scissors. That's just strange..~~Leaving day~~I carried one in my arms and the other in a carrier on my back my stitches were removed and I am so happy that I am out of there and I can move like a normal person now. When I reached home I expect to see Kakuzu waiting there somewhere in the Apartment but I had a feeling I just wouldn't see him again. Sakura was walking me home and we mainly talked about how cute Inu and Yuki were. We were talking and she was going to let me go to the market to pick things up really quick so I could finally get some exercise in my much needed now useless muscles. When we reached the apartment she took Yuki with her so I could take Inu he tends to get fussy when he isn't with me. It was dark out Sakura had returned from her mission before the rest of the group saying that Kakshi-sempia was bring back a body. The lose of Asuma made a lot of people in the village rather sad including me whenever he came into the market he was so kind hearted. I reached the market in no time with a happy pace and humming it Inu whom was snug against my back I grabbed some veggies and formula. I had all the other baby stuff except this because I was scared that it would spoil. I paid for the stuff and walked out of the market it was a slow day and no one was really paying attention it was dark after all. I started to head home a longer way just so I could stretch my legs. It was warm and damp outside and I couldn't help to inhale deeply I paced some building before something caught my eye and made me stop. I looked over slightly to get a better look, It was Kakashi carrying a limp body that looked familiar, I stared trying to remember whom it could be and then it hit me…. It was Kakuzu.**


	8. Chapter 8

~~Six years Later~~Preparing males wasn't something that was my strongest point but as long as I stuck with things that I knew how to cook I was fine Inu was outside playing with some friends. While Yuki was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen playing with her dolls Sakura's friend had made her. He tried teaching her how to make them move but it wasn't working very well. Inu had picked it up really quickly and manipulated the dolls to make them dance for her sister when ever she cried. Inu's so caring and adventurous he'd make a great shin obi if he really wanted too. I felt a tug at the end of my shirt and I looked down to find Yuki lime-ish green eyes looking innocently up at me."Mommy?""Yes, Yuki?" I continued to stir the sauce I was making as I looked down at her with a smile. "Where's Daddy?" My heart stopped as I looked back and saw Kakuzu's lifeless body on Kakashi's shoulder. But I couldn't tell her that…."Daddy, left us and never returned Yuki." I gave her a sad smile as I patted her head she hugged my leg murmuring sorry before returning to go play with her dolls. It was The truth but not the whole truth and I guess that works better than being a Liar itself. I looked over at Yuki and began humming her long hair hung around her face, her bangs almost in her eyes. I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Inu his messy long boy cut hair hung in his blue eyes as he played a game with some boys from the neighborhood. Everything was okay even though it felt like something was END!


End file.
